This proposal, "Framework Program for Global Health," will encourage funded researchers in global health at Cornell University to engage in greater collaboration and interactions in research and training programs at domestic and international sites. A multidisciplinary undergraduate, professional, and graduate curriculum will be developed by the five Cornell University colleges: Weill Cornell Medical College (WCMC), Human Ecology, Veterinary Medicine, Arts and Sciences, and Agriculture and Life Sciences. Collectively, the faculty will create a global health curriculum that combines new courses and seminars with existing courses and domestic and international research experiences and internships. This will provide a career pathway for the next generation of global health scientists. For undergraduate students, this curriculum will culminate in a new concentration in global health, open to students with any major in any college. For graduate and medical students and postdoctoral fellows, this curriculum will provide new seminar courses as well as opportunities for research at international field sites. The focus of didactic and practical curricula will be the study and control of diseases of poverty. We define Global Health as research, service, and training that addresses health problems that transcend national boundaries, that disproportionately affect the resource poor, and are best addressed by multidisciplinary solutions. Our vision is to create a sustainable and innovative university-wide Global Health training program at Cornell University that engages undergraduate, graduate, and medical students and faculty from multiple disciplines to solve problems of global health. The end result will be that more of Cornell's outstanding students in human and veterinary medicine, nutrition, agriculture and basic sciences will make lifelong contributions to global health, particularly problems of resource-poor countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]